Prom Song (Gone Wrong)
"Let's get out of this place 'Cause you're starting to waste Within this teenage wasteland" 'Intro' Prom Song (Gone Wrong) surfaced online on the 14th of October 2012. It is not registered on any of the normal sites so little is known. The title 'Dreams' and 'Teenage Wasteland' have also been used, the latter we know was the name used between traders to keep the song out of the mainstream fanbase. It is around 4 minutes 11 seconds long. 'Lyrics' Boy, it's late Walk me home Put your hand in mine At the gates Stop and say "Be my valentine" You are by far The brightest star I've ever seen And I never dreamed I'd be so happy That I could die You used to say that I was beautiful like Cleopatra But you the king too, so I would say it back at ya I'd flip my hair and make you stare and put my makeup on And make up stories 'bout my life and put on very cherry balm And even then I knew that we were something serious That you would dominate my thoughts like radio to ??? I'd see you in the hall like hello, hello Up against the wall like let's go, let's go Let me take you out of this town Let me do it right now, baby Dancing 'til the dawn Staying forever young Let's get out of this place 'Cause you're starting to waste Within this teenage wasteland You will never see my face If you don't get me out of this place Now baby I'm not crazy I'm leaving Are you coming with me? If you're lonely Baby, hold me You're my only one Watching television Kiss until we see the sun So far we are Safe in the dark And I never dreamed That I'd be the queen And I'd be so happy That I could die You used to call yourself the don and call me queen Diana You always make me blush and say "Shutup", boy, you're bananas You pull my hair and push me down and chase me, make me run You played me Biggie Smalls and then my first Nirvana song So even though when no one's friends we're really serious I knew you loved me by the way you looked in second period It's you in the hall like hello, hello Up against the wall like let's go, let's go Let me take you out of this town Let me do it right now, baby Dancing 'til the dawn Staying forever young Let's get out of this place 'Cause you're starting to waste Within this teenage wasteland You will never see my face If you don't get me out of this place Now baby I'm not crazy I'm leaving Are you coming with me? I know that they say that all I want Is to have fun And get away for rainy days I know that they think I've come undone But I'm in love I wannna run, run, run away I'm leaving Are you coming with me? Let me take you out of this town Let me do it right now, baby Dancing 'til the dawn Staying forever young Let's get out of this place 'Cause you're starting to waste Within this teenage wasteland You will never see my face If you don't get me out of this place Now baby I'm not crazy I'm leaving Are you coming with me?